Come back to me
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: The residents of Storybrooke deal with the day-to-day adventures of living in "the real world" while dealing with their fantastical pasts. *180-prompt series, set once Killian Jones returns from the Underworld; characters are not mine, but the plot is*
1. Deckhand or Librarian

**Author's Note: It's been about two seasons since I last wrote OUAT fanfiction, and so much has happened! This 180-prompt series takes place once Hook is back in town (we all know he will return, and even if he doesn't, I don't care). None of this is canon (obviously) and these couples/friendships are my preference. If you support Rumple and Belle, this is not a series you should read. I used to love that ship, but I don't anymore and this will reflect that. Don't hesitate to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Deck Hand or Librarian- Killian and Belle friendship**

Killian's time in Hell had been, well hell.

As he pried his eyes open from his first sleep in his new bed in his new home with Emma, he could still hear the screams. But today, the screams were followed by a sigh.

He shifted on the mattress and spotted Emma sleeping beside him, her blonde hair creating a halo on her pillow. She still wore his button-up shirt that they pulled out of storage the night before.

Killian rolled over, careful not to wake her as he brushed aside a stray strand of her hair. _I can't believe I'm really here._

The night before, between sips of whisky and logs on the fire, Emma explained what happened after Killian died. When she got to the part about using Belle as leverage to force the Dark One to co-operate, the pirate interrupted.

"Are you saying she has no idea he's the Dark One?"

Emma shook her head. "I doubt it. If she knew, I can't imagine she would stay."

Killian certainly hoped she wouldn't. "Why haven't you told her yet?"

She smirked. "We just got back! And even if we hadn't, it's not my place."

The pirate scoffed. "After everything she has done for you and your family, you can honestly say you feel no obligation to tell her the truth? You feel fine using her as a pawn?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "Since when do you care about the Dark One's wife?"

Killian paused. Months ago, before the Arendelle royals were in town, he and the librarian formed a close friendship. He valued her knowledge, but she was also a good listener. No one would replace Emma in his heart, but Killian knew Belle had a good heart and deserved better than the Dark One.

He let the conversation drop due to exhaustion, too much whisky, and Emma's kisses, but now that he was awake, the thought wouldn't leave him.

Killian pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's brow before leaving their bed. He shoved on whatever leather he could find in the closet and ran his fingers through his hair. Hopefully, Belle wouldn't be busy at the library.

"Killian?"

The pirate paused in the bedroom doorway. "I'll be back for breakfast, love. I just have to visit a friend this morning." He shut the door quietly behind him.

Sunlight warmed Killian's bearded face as he walked down the cracked sidewalk to downtown Storybrooke. He took a deep breath, letting a smile spread across his face. Killian blinked away a happy tear as he turned toward Granny's.

When he arrived at the library, the door was unlocked. Killian pushed it open with his hip as he balanced the two coffees in his hands. He found Belle at the circulation desk, hunched over the computer. When she heard the front door click shut, she looked up and Killian watched her gaze brighten.

"Killian!"

Belle nearly knocked the coffee out of his hands. Killian did his best to return the embrace.

"It' good to see you, too," he said with a chuckle.

Belle stepped back and smiled at her friend. "I'm so happy you're back. When Rumple returned, he said all went well, but I couldn't believe it until I saw my friend again."

At the mention of the Dark One, the hairs on the back of Killian's neck stood up. He forced a smile and extended her the cup of coffee.

"Got time for a coffee break?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

The found a nearby empty table, and after filling each other in on their recent adventures, Killian cleared his throat.

"Belle, I need to tell you something. It's important." He paused, taking a deep breath. _I wish I didn't have to tell you this._

"Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One again."

The librarian blinked. Then she laughed.

"That's a good one, Killian. I'm glad the Underworld didn't steal your sense of humour."

"I'm serious, Belle. He has deceived you and everyone in Storybrooke. He used a potion on Excalibur so that when Emma used the sword, the powers would transfer. How do you think Emma convinced him to come rescue me? He has not changed."

Belle's brow furrowed. "He _has_ changed! He's a hero. He helped because it was the right thing to do."

"If you honestly believe the Crocodile would serve anyone's needs but his own, you are deceiving yourself."

Belle got up from the table, her teal heels clacking against the tiles. "This is ridiculous. _You're_ being ridiculous. You don't know Rumple like I do. He's a good man," she insisted as she headed back to the circulation desk. Killian followed.

"You're wrong, Belle. He hasn't changed and he never will. You are married to a power-hungry liar." He shook his head. "You deserve better than that."

The librarian narrowed her eyes at the pirate. "You know nothing, Killian. Get out." Her eyes were misty with tears.

Killian lowered his gaze. He walked to the door, running his fingers over his hook. He was tempted to march over to Gold's shop and shove this thing in the Dark One's gut, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. The pirate stopped at the door and looked back at his friend.

"Ask him about the dagger, Belle. Ask him."

Killian's phone buzzed once the library door shut behind him.

 _Brunch is on! Henry, Mom, Dad & Neal are coming over. Love you 3_

The pirate smiled at Emma's text and pocketed the phone. He picked up the pace, hoping Belle would accept the truth soon.


	2. Huge Flood and Animals

**Huge flood and animals - Henry Mills and Violet**

Henry Mills waded through knee-deep water on his way to Violet's ranch. Emma warned him about the debris from the massive flood that hit Storybrooke two days ago. He kept an eye out for any distressed residents.

Emma didn't want him to go. As sheriff, her work hadn't stopped since the day the rains started. Now, she was twice as busy and three times as stressed.

"The last thing I need is to be worrying about you in flooded fields," she said over breakfast at her place.

Henry spent one week with Emma and Killian in their home and the next with Regina and Robin's. It was Saturday, and he should be packing to go to Regina's the next day, but he couldn't abandon Violet.

She hadn't exactly asked for his help. Thanks to Henry, Violet had gotten the hand of text messaging. When he sent his usual morning greeting, he received a short response.

 _Dad and I are busy. Flood has spooked the horses! Can't find some._

There were no emoticons – a bad sign for her.

Henry decided to offer his services, despite having very little experience with horses. He hoped Violet's father, Sir Morgan, wouldn't be angry with him when he paid a visit.

As the teenager navigated the route to Violet's, Henry could only imagine what Regina would say when she found out where Henry was.

 _If I get sick, she'll never let me live it down._

Right now, Regina's house was hectic. Instead of just him and his Mom, now the household included Robin, Roland, and the new baby. Henry cringed. He liked Robin and his children, but it was starting to feel a little crowded.

Henry heard neighing coming from up the lane. He picked up the pace and spotted three paints lingering in a flooded field. He literally slipped off the road and took slow, careful steps towards the horses.

"Hi guys, I'm Henry. Remember me? It's okay. I'm here to help," he said softly. Violet had taught him a few things about horses, but not enough to feel comfortable reigning them in.

Their ears pointed towards him twitching at the sound of his voice.

They didn't scatter. Henry relaxed.

He was about five metres from them when he realized he didn't have anything to rope them with. Henry sighed. _Now what?_

He looked around the field and spotted a fence post protruding from the water. A rope floated near the top. Sir Morgan must have left it behind.

As Henry made his way over, he felt his feet start to slide on the mud. He gasped as one foot completely lost its grip. The other quickly followed suit and it wasn't long before Henry was drenched.

His body made a loud splash, scattering the horses. When he raised his wet head, he groaned. Now he was _really_ in trouble.

While Henry tried to track the horses, he thought of Killian. Henry knew it wouldn't be long before the pirate asked Emma to marry him, and the adolescent wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was nice having someone on his side when Emma was against something, like this morning.

"Come on, love. Henry isn't a little boy. He can manage. Besides, Violet's father will be there to oversee them. Henry will be fine."

It wasn't one of Killian's most convincing arguments, but Emma had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before. She wasn't in the mood to argue when she had a flooded town to deal with.

So Henry got his way and found an ally in Killian. The young boy smiled. It was nice to have him back, especially when he made Emma so happy.

A cluster of bushes rustled. Henry readied the rope, hoping it wasn't a hungry animal interested in easy prey.

One of Violet's horses lifted its head from the leaves and stared at Henry. He began the slow walk towards the animal, but at the last second, his hand overshot the horse's neck and the paint was gone.

Henry felt like screaming, but he didn't want to scare any other horses in the area. He ran after the horse but couldn't seem to catch up to it.

Ahead, where the trees started to clump together, Henry heard more horses. He smiled, thinking this was his chance, and picked up the pace.

When he broke through the treeline, he saw Violet and her father with the horses they rounded up. Upon seeing Henry, Sir Morgan raised an eyebrow. Violet's mouth hung open.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Henry, dripping wet with leaves in his hair, blushed.

"I, uh, I wanted to help you find your horses."

Violet's smile was enough to make the future tongue-lashing from Regina and cold with it for Henry.


	3. Houseplants are Dying

**Houseplants are dying - Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry & the baby**

Regina lacked her step-daughter Mary Margaret's knack for calling birds, but she prided herself on her collection of greenery, inside and outside her manor.

When Henry was young, she used to cultivate her rose bushes, apple trees, and marigolds. Inside her manor, ferns, herbs, and many other kinds of plants were kept out of Henry's reach. As he grew older, she wrangled him into water duty. The only thing the boy had to show for it was his pet cactus, but at least it was something.

She missed the smell of her flowers the most. With danger around every corner in Storybrooke, Regina's gardens had shrunk. Roland had no interest in any kind of plant and with Robin's newest baby constantly crying, Regina's few remaining plants were wilting away.

Robin decided to name the child Charlotte, but she had many nicknames from her half-brothers, including Stinky (Roland) and Mouse (Henry). Regina wasn't sure how she felt about the baby, especially on Sundays.

It was two Sundays after the return of Killian and one week since the major floods in Storybrooke. Life had resumed to normal, thank heavens. Regina was still mad at Emma for letting Henry out in the flood to show off in front of Violet. Roland had risen with his father an hour ago when Charlotte's colic kicked in and Regina could hear cartoons playing in the den downstairs. The mayor lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Robin's slippers scuffed the hardwood floor in the nursery down the hall. Regina cringed.

 _I want my life back._

She wanted brunch with her boys, cuddles with Robin before work, date nights . . . She wanted her life before Zelena ruined everything. Again.

Regina sighed. Before Charlotte, Sundays were Regina's quiet days. She could skip the make up and make an extravagant brunch for her boys. She had time to read, colour with Roland, and help Henry with his homework. But now, Regina's home was chaos.

Baby products lay on every surface. The house smelt of baby powder of spit up. Diaper bags, so many diaper bags! Why did one man need a different colour for every day of the week? Charlotte's wails woke Regina at all hours. In her office – her sanctuary – they followed Regina.

The worse part was the baby itself. She looked exactly like Zelena.

Regina had yet to hold the child. She knew she was being silly. Roland was not Regina's, and yet the mayor had no problem showing motherly affection towards the child. Yet with Charlotte, it was different. The baby was not Zelena. She had a cute laugh and her smile held Robin's charm. Regina recognized these innocent qualities, but something inside Regina caused her to refuse to get attached to the baby. _What good can come from the Wicked Witch's spawn?_

Regina blinked. She shouldn't think like this. The woman rolled onto her side, trying to go back to sleep. Henry still rested down the hall. Regina knew Emma felt guilty over the cold their son had caught thanks to his antics in the flood, but at least he had the weekend to rest. His cold had run its course and Regina hoped he wouldn't spend Monday at home.

Charlotte's cries grew louder. Regina covered her head with a pillow and groaned. No luck. She sighed. She didn't have energy for brunch. She got up and pulled on her loosest pair of trousers with a matching black blouse. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and lathered on a layer of foundation to hide the zit she felt coming in on her chin. She would never be able to rest in this house, not with the baby.

The woman put on a pair of black heels and grabbed her leather purse. Her phone vibrated inside. She read the message as she walked down the stairs to the main level of the Mills-Hood home.

Maleficent wanted to get together for breakfast. Lily, apparently, was not a morning person. Regina smirked and agreed to meet her at Granny's in a half hour. Regina dropped her purse on the kitchen island and looked in the fridge.

"Roland, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

The four-year-old, still in his race car pyjamas, continued to stare at the big screen as it played Paw Patrol.

"Henry made me cereal," he replied, then slurped the milk from his bowl.

Regina nodded. "Let him rest today, okay? He's still getting over his cold." She glanced at the calendar on their refrigerator. "I'll be home by one o'clock to take you to the park for your playdate, okay?"

"Where are you off to?" Robin asked as he came down the stairs. He was still in his t-shirt and plaid pyjama pants. Charlotte wasn't with him. Regina smiled.

"Mal and I are going out for breakfast and I have to stop by the office to pick up some paperwork. I'll be home later."

Robin frowned. "You're leaving me with all three of them again?"

Regina sighed. "We talked about this, Robin. Henry is old enough to watch the two. You can go out and run errands if you wish."

"Not today. You said so yourself, Henry is still sick. Charlotte could catch his cold. She might have already. She was warmer than usual this morning."

"She probably worked herself up from all her screaming," Regina muttered.

"Regina!"

"What? She has colic, Robin. Whale said so. She screams all the time! I can barely hear myself think in this house anymore."

Robin narrowed his eyes, glancing at Roland who was still focused on the television. "I know this situation isn't ideal, but you could at least try…"

"I am trying!" she shouted, forgetting about the children in the house. "I try every waking moment to understand and accept our new life, to embrace it, but it's hard Robin. You have a new child, and that's wonderful, but I don't. She's not mine." She lowered her gaze. "It's hard to love the child of that witch."

Regina grabbed her keys off the counter and walked around the island, away from Robin. She kissed Roland's forehead in the living room.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'll put my quarter in the temper jar when I get home. I love you," she said quietly in a calm voice.

Regina did not look at Robin as she shut the door behind her.


	4. Three People and Mugs

**Three people and mugs - Mary Margaret, David, and Neal**

Mary Margaret loved her collection of mugs.

It started during the very first curse that brought her to Storybrooke. She would find herself wandering down aisles at the store when a mug would seem to jump out at her. Mary Margaret couldn't stop herself from taking it home.

As the years went by, her cupboards filled with mugs. Now, family and friends had "their" mugs to use whenever they came over. David's was dark blue with a gold crown stenciled on it. Every morning before he left for the sheriff's office, she poured his dark roast coffee, no cream or sugar, into it and set it at the table beside Neal's high chair.

Emma's mug was larger than David's with little roses weaved around the bottom and the handle. She claimed it was too frilly for her, but Snow noticed it was always the mug Emma went for when she came to visit.

Emma drank her coffee the same as her father, but since their return from the Underworld, Emma had begun to try out Mary Margaret's vast tea collection. Emma enjoyed black tea the best.

Snow was just glad to be back home with her family safe and sound. Since the end of their latest adventure, Snow and David returned to work and Neal started day care. Their domestic life was significantly calmer now that there were no monsters running loose in their town. For the sake of Neal's development and Snow's sanity, she hoped it stayed that way for a while.

It had only been a little over two weeks since their return, but it was still strange for Mary Margaret to not have Emma live in her home. Although she was an adult with a teenaged son, loving boyfriend, and a stable job, Mary Margaret found it hard to see her first baby all grown up in her own house.

Family dinners were when Snow's mug collection was really put on display. Every Saturday night, Emma, Killian, and Henry came over at four o'clock to begin preparing supper. Sometimes Emma picked the recipe card. Snow particularly enjoyed Emma's homemade meatballs.

Before the Queens of Darkness interrupted the temporary peace in Storybrooke, Regina and her family used to come for the weekly family supper every other week. Snow made it a point to always extend the invitation because she knew how important it was for Henry to see his mothers getting along.

With the addition of Charlotte, Regina had declined every invitation. Snow knew something was going on, but she decided not to butt in. Yet. The last thing she needed was a family feud.

All the same, Regina, Roland, and Robin had their mugs, too. Robin's was large and green while Roland's was smaller in the same shared of green and usually full of milk. Regina kept her prized red mug out of Roland's grasp. She often used it to keep her hands warm (and busy) instead of consuming its contents.

Killian's mug was especially unique. During one of Snow and Emma's trips to the local flea market, they found a kit with attachments such as a cork screw, screw driver, hammer head, and many other pieces. Emma purchased it and gave it to Killian the next day. Since then, his hook was often interchanged with other appliances to help him with his daily life in Storybrooke. Killian's smooth, black mug fit perfectly with his mechanical hand attachment. The pirate's inventiveness surprised Snow. She wondered what else he created.

He often mixed brandy with his medium roast blend, but tonight, Killian left the alcohol out of his beverage. It was David's night to pick Neal up from the sitter, giving Snow an opportunity to stay late at work. When she got in the door, she dropped her bag of homework to correct by the couch. She toed off her high heels and shrugged off her trench coat. She glanced over her shoulder to see David's, Killian's, and her mug being set on the kitchen table.

"What's this for?" she asked, slipping her husband's white robe over her thin blouse.

David poured coffee into his mug as the kettle whistled. He grabbed her mug, the tea bag already inside.

"Killian called and asked if he could stop by."

Snow smiled. "How nice! Is Emma coming?"

David shook his head. "No, not tonight. Neal ate all of his supper and is in his playpen upstairs. He seemed tired after daycare."

Snow wrapped her arms around his waist and pecked his cheek. "What would I do without you?"

Not long after, Killian knocked at the door. The pirate handed Snow a box of chocolates, his customary gift, and gave David a firm handshake.

"What brings you over?" Snow asked, a smile on her face as they sat down at the table.

Killian took a sip from his mug as David sat at the head of the table.

"I wanted to ask you something." Killian glanced at the table, licking his lips. When he raised his head, Snow met his determined stare. "I want to ask Emma to marry me."

He looked at David. "We have been through unimaginable challenges that only you two could understand. I love her." Killian smiled, glancing at the hand that once held the ring Emma now wore. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Killian looked over at Snow again. "But before I do, I wanted to ask for your blessing."

Snow's heart felt like bursting. She smiled wide. "Killian, of course we give our blessing! Don't we, David?"

But when Snow looked at her husband, David's expression was blank. Snow's brow furrowed. She placed her hand over his. "David?"

Emma's father licked his lips. "Let us think on it. Mary Margaret and I are still settling after the Underworld. I imagine you and Emma are as well."

Killian nodded slowly. "I understand. I am not looking to marry tomorrow. When should I expect an answer?"

"Now, of course!" Snow said, exasperated. "David, why are you saying this? You know this is what Emma wants."

David ran a hand through his hair. "You both just got back from the Underworld. This just seems like an impulsive decision, and marriage is a bit commitment."

Killian's hand clenched around his mug. "I'm not marrying her on a whim, mate. I've loved her for years. This isn't some scheme I came up with while I was dead."

"We know that, Killian," Snow interrupted. She held the pirate's gaze. "I know my daughter, and I would be proud to call you my son-in-law."

Killian didn't stay long. Snow walked him to the door and gave him a hug.

"I'll work on David. I'm sure he'll come around to it."

Killian nodded, attempting to smile. Snow squeezed his arm.

"Let me know when you're going to pick out the ring," she whispered.

Once he was gone, Snow locked the door. She crossed her arms and watched David clean up.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," she said. "You know they are meant to be together. You wouldn't have helped Emma in the Underworld if you believed otherwise."

"Of course I know that. But it doesn't mean they should get married."

Snow almost laughed at the absurdity of it. She shook her head. "When you're ready to have a conversation about the real reason you aren't supportive of the marriage, I'll be upstairs with our son."


	5. Item in the Kitchen

**Item in the Kitchen - Belle and Rumpelstiltskin**

Despite her years in the world without magic, there was one thing Belle had yet to master: the Tassimo coffee maker.

Belle sat in the kitchen she and Rumple shared, staring at the machine on the counter. It was five in the morning and Belle wanted her tea.

The kettle on the stove had yet to boil. She ran her fingers over the rim of her cup, listening for the shill cry of her favourite kettle.

Rumple kept pestering her to use the machine. He claimed it would make better tea than her old, metal pot, but Belle refused.

She had given it her best shot on more than one occasion. Rumple's demonstration was too quick for her to follow, and the manuals online were all in Chinese. So she kept to her kettle, wishing marriage also came with a manual.

Rumple was still asleep upstairs. The librarian sighed as the large house creaked around her. It was Wednesday and Belle decided the library would remain closed. She hadn't had a decent sleep since Killian told her he believed her husband was once again the Dark One.

It was ridiculous, of course. Impossible. Illogical. Altogether . . . wrong. Plain wrong. Belle shook her head. _It can't be true. Not after everything we have been through._

Rumple proved he could be a hero. He had been selfless and kind, thinking of Belle and her aspirations instead of his wants. It had been refreshing. He still did those things, but since Belle returning after the phone call from Henry, something bothered her.

Belle was sure it was nothing, but sometimes, when Rumple didn't think she was looking, she saw something . . . dark than him. After living with the Dark One for so many years, she could recognize his movements. On more than one occasion, so saw the flicker of darkness in his eyes. His hands would twitch as if he were performing an old spell. Sometimes, she even caught him mouthing the words.

It sent chills through her even to think about it – to think of Rumple's darkness appearing. Belle took a deep breath as he heart began to race. What Killian said could not be true because . . . because . . .

 _If he is the Dark One again, he hasn't changed at all._ He was not a hero. He was not the man beneath the monster. Rumpelstiltskin was simply a monster, and Belle could not put herself through that pain again. She refused to.

Belle stared at her wedding band, shining brightly against her white knuckle. She took her vows seriously. She was Mrs. Gold, a title she wanted to hold for centuries. Now, she carefully slid the ring off her finger. Belle felt ice running through her veins.

"Are you going to get that?" Rumple asked.

Belle jumped out of her seat, slipping the ring back on. She hadn't even realized the kettle whistled.

"Sorry, yes, I am." She grabbed the kettle as her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry for waking you."

He came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "It's fine, dearest. I'm going to the shop early anyhow."

Belle poured them both a cup of tea and sat at the breakfast table, watching Rumple busy himself in their kitchen. She brushed back her loose braid, the silky texture of her long-sleeve night gown scratching her arm.

How could such an evil man move with such grace? Even with his cane in the past, Belle always admired how tall and proud he stood. Now, as Rumple reached for a plate for his toast, she wondered if it was light or dark magic that let him walk without his cane.

"Rumple, you're not the Dark One again, are you?" she asked quietly.

Her husband whipped his head around and when his eyes met hers, she saw that same flicker of darkness.

"Who told you that, Emma? Or her lap dog?" His voice was sandpaper grating over her skin.

"No, it wasn't Emma, and don't call Killian that. He is my friend."

Rumple smirked at that. "I thought you had better taste than that, love." He came over to her and kissed her. Belle searched their embrace for a reminder of Rumple's goodness, but all she found was something twisted and . . . terrifying. When they parted, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Never doubt I love you, Belle. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," he said.

Belle kept her eyes at the window as he exited the kitchen. She heard his footsteps down the hall.

"I'll be home late tonight. There's lamb in the fridge," he called as he pulled his jacket off the hook. She listened as he tugged his boots onto each foot, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and fiddled with his keys. "I'll see you later, love." The door clicked shut.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

When she was sure he was gone, Belle pushed back her chair and ran up the staircase. She would start in the attic and work her way through each level of the house, room by room, until she found that dagger. And if it wasn't in the house, she would extend the search to his shop. She would keep looking until she found it or until Rumple told her the truth – whichever came first.

Belle pushed open the door to the attic, her actions sharp and forceful. She was angry – at Killian for planting the seed of doubt, for Rumpelstiltskin's lies, but most of all, she was angry at herself.

Despite everything, she prayed Killian was wrong.

 _What am I going to do if he isn't?_


	6. Plant for Sale

**Plant for sale - Merida and Ian Macintosh**

This "world without magic" did not suit Merida.

She held out for as long as she could, but Belle convinced her it was better to embrace these changes instead of fight them, but it was challenging. These "pants" she wore felt strange at first. Merida was getting used to them and particularly liked jeans.

All the same, Storybrooke wasn't home. Merida wanted to be in Dunbroch more than anything. She prayed her mother and brothers were safe. Knowing they were alone in the castle without Merida, the rightful ruler, on her throne made the archer uneasy.

And the boys – Macintosh, McGuffin, and Dingwall – if they so much as attempted to take her crown, Merida had no qualms about putting a sword to each of their throats. Granted, it was their fathers who were the real problem. After they put their trust in her during the Arthur situation, she began to feel better about the other clan leaders.

The Queen of Dunbroch marched down the streets of Storybrooke in her newest gift – a pair of heeled boots from Belle. Despite kidnapping the librarian back in Camelot, Belle proved to be a true friend to Merida during the adjustment period. Mrs. Gold visited Merida's flat at least three times a week, where she would spend hours teaching Merida to function in her temporary home.

Merida kept reminding herself of that. This place, her new friends – soon they would be a memory. _Or a dream._ She still couldn't believe she got sucked up by that Swan woman's curse. How was that fair?

Merida huffed, stuffing her hands into the deep pockets of her black coat. She only wanted to make Arthur pay for killing her father, and now here she was, in another realm far from all the people she loved. She sighed. _It's not fair._

Well, life never promised to be fair, and Merida knew if she wanted to get home, it was up to her.

Belle was helpful. She had extensive knowledge of portals thanks to her reading and gave Merida books to study when the people inside the box became annoying.

So far, Merida gathered magic beans were the only sure way she could get home. There were other ideas, such as the wand the Evil Queen used to send her sister, the Wicked Witch, back to Oz, but Merida wasn't willing to make a deal with her just yet. She was Emma Swan's friend, and right now, Merida did not trust anyone who could befriend Swan.

Unfortunately, it seemed magic beans were out of the question, at least according to Sheriff Swan.

"I'm sorry, Merida, but there are no magic beans in Storybrooke. They take years to produce and the only one was used by our friend, Ruby," said Emma the day Merida stormed into the sheriff station, demanding a bean so she could leave.

The news made Merida's blood boil. "Are you telling me I'm stuck in this stupid world for blood ever?"

Emma shook hr head as she walked over to the redhead, her leather jacket hanging loosely off her shoulders.

"I'm not saying that at all. We will find a way to get you home, I promise."

Merida narrowed her eyes. "Just like you promised to find Arthur?"

Emma sighed. "I'm doing my best to capture him. His followers are likely hiding him. The dwarfs did their best while we were gone, but…"

"But they let him get away," Merida said, cutting her off. "Now he's off God knows where, planning his next move." Merida brushed her hand over the hilt of her sword that she always kept at her side. "All I can say is, don't let me find him first."

Making threats in front of the sheriff was not smart, but Merida was too angry to care. She suspected Emma still felt guilty for using Merida to turn Rumpelstiltskin into a hero, which didn't seem to mean much anyway, if the rumours were true.

The confrontation with Emma took place a week ago, making it three weeks since she became trapped in Storybrooke. Merida kept herself busy by studying the books on portals, tracking Arthur, and target practice.

She hadn't expected Snow White to be as good as she was with a bow. Merida spotted Swan's mother in the woods her first week in Storybrooke. As she watched the woman, she briefly forgot her mistrust of the Charming clan and admired Snow's skill.

"Not bad," Merida called, slinging her bow over her back. "Not good, but not bad," she said with a smirk.

Snow White smiled. "Not as good as you, at least. From what Belle tells us, you are quite the archer yourself." She lowered her bow. "Mind if I watch?"

The pair began meeting up in the weekends in the woods when Snow wasn't working. Sometimes, Snow would bring her son, Neal, or Merida would provide a snack. During those moments in the woods, Merida was almost happy.

Merida paused in front of the clock tower. The sunlight warmed her freckled face and she pressed her lips together. She was going to be late for lunch with Belle.

Merida picked up the pace and almost ran the flower vender over. She would have kept going had it not been for the foxgloves.

By God, how they smelt like home! Merida stared at the pink petals and remembered picking them for her mother's birthday the year her father died. He always gave her a bouquet for her birthday, alongside a host of other gifts.

Merida blinked away a stray tear. She missed them all so much. A small part of her even missed those preening peacocks from the other clans. Ian Macintosh's smiling face flickered through her memory and she felt her heart flutter. She scowled. _I can't believe I just thought of Ian without contempt._ She must be sick.

"I'll take a dozen foxgloves, please," she said.

Merida quickened her steps once the flowers were in hand. These flowers would serve as a visible reminder of home. She would find a way home, no matter what. _I have something to fight for._


	7. One T-Shirt for the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note: This one was super hard, because the prompt doesn't fit for this world. But I think I managed! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ruby missed sleeping under the stars.

She tried to find a quiet place in Storybrooke, but it wasn't the same. She never felt safe, even in the forest.

She looked up at the half moon in the black sky. She sighed, crossing her arms over her belly. She and Mulan had yet to find any werewolves, but Ruby didn't regret her decision to leave Storybrooke. Travelling with Mulan had been anything but dull.

Ruby glanced at her friend who roasted a rabbit on a spit over the fire. Mulan's arrow caught this one, but Ruby was sure she would get the next. In their hunting challenge, Mulan was beating her seven to five.

"Where should we go next?" Ruby asked.

Mulan leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Well, we searched all the forests near Dunbroch, and Camelot. There could be a pack near the mountains. There are herds of elk and bison that like to graze there," she suggested.

Ruby grinned. "I like that idea. I've always wanted to see the mountains. And climb one," she added with a giggle.

Mulan raised an eyebrow. "You have never seen a mountain? Any mountain?"

"No. Before I became friends with Snow, Granny kept me close. She said I couldn't be trusted. I didn't have control over my powers."

Granny was right, of course. Thinking on what Ruby's instability had done, she shuddered.

The memory of devouring her first love crept up on her, but she pushed the thoughts away. Ruby focused on Mulan. With her long, black hair free of its bun and the flames before her, she looked like a goddess. Ruby blushed.

"What are you going to do if we find any near the mountains?" Ruby asked quietly.

Part of Ruby's heart ached at the thought of her friend leaving. Mulan had stuck by her for three months, and if she were to leave . . . even the thought brought Ruby a sense of dread.

Mulan shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't given it much thought. I doubt I'll be leaving your side anytime soon, since we are doing so poorly at tracking any werewolves," Mulan said with a smirk.

Ruby laughed. "Darn, and here I thought I would get rid of you," Ruby teased.

Mulan kicked a stick towards Ruby, hitting her shoulder. "And you say I'm cruel," Mulan chuckled.

Once Mulan checked the rabbit to make sure it was cooked thoroughly (for her sake), she passed Ruby one of the hind legs. "To start." Having once watched Ruby devour an entire elk on her own, Mulan divided the portions for meals.

Between tearing skin and snapping bones, Mulan asked what it was like to be in her werewolf body.

Ruby sucked the marrow out of one of the leg bone.

"It's . . . powerful. You feel like you can do anything. In your new body, you are in control. Well, to an extent. When I was little, I didn't feel in control at all. I was scared and alone, all the time. But as I got older and I was allowed to use my powers, I started to fear them less. Snow helped me feel like I belonged, even without my own pack." She smiled at Mulan. "To be honest, it feels like you're wearing the same clothes for the rest of your life. It feels familiar."

Mulan laughed. "Interesting. I'll have to remember that."

When they were full, the pair lay beside each other. Mulan stayed close to the fire. They stared up at the stars. Mulan knew almost as many constellations as Ruby. Mulan pointed out a few Ruby had never heard of before.

"My father taught them to me," Mulan explained. "He said he used to watch the stars when he was in the war. He would count the stars when he couldn't sleep."

Ruby bit her lip. She wanted to ask Mulan about her family, her time in the army, her years before she met Merida . . . but she didn't. Ruby focused on the sky and wondered how Snow and everyone in Storybrooke was doing. She missed her Storybrooke pack, but as she heard Mulan's breathing even out, she realized something. If she never found another werewolf, she would be okay with that.

 _So long as I have someone by my side, I'll be happy._ Ruby rolled onto her side and counted the breaths Mulan took. _So long as that someone is her._ Ruby blinked, hard. She had to stop having those thoughts. Or start acting on them.

Ruby inched closer to Mulan. She hoped they didn't find any werewolves near the mountains.


	8. Someone You Know is President (Mayor)

**Someone you know is president (mayor) – Aurora, Phillip Sr., and Phillip Jr.**

When Aurora realized she was with child, she imagined her life to be very different than what it currently was. Her little prince brought her such joy, but she missed the comforts of the Enchanted Forest.

Aurora and her husband managed to compensate for the lack of castles by building their own within the confines of Storybrooke, complete with stone walls and tapestries. While on maternity leave, Aurora enjoyed throwing tea parties for her friends and hosting the Mommy and Me classes for Ella. Yet, as little Phillip continued to grow, she wondered what the future held for her.

Over a cup of tea and Saturday afternoon playdate, Snow White suggested Aurora work at Storybrooke's school.

"You're wonderful with children and there are some positions that are part time. You won't have to be away from Phillip for long," Snow said as she took a sip of her tea.

Aurora sat on the patio chair beside her friend, watching Phillip and Neal as they played with blocks on a quilt from Ruby's grandmother. Aurora bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't wish to leave her son, but it didn't seem she had much choice. The bills were beginning to pile up and Phillip Sr. was getting antsy. Castles were costly to heat.

"But what would I do with Phillip while I'm at work? Nannies are expensive."

Snow shrugged. "Do what I do. Mother Superior has a day care in the abbey. It's not cheap, but it's the only place in town."

Aurora's nose scrunched up. "I would rather not, thank you. There is something unsettling about that woman." She couldn't imagine her son in the care of the Blue Fairy.

"Then what are you going to do? It's not as if there is a nice, affordable place nearby. I certainly wish there was," Snow said with a sigh.

Aurora's eyes widened as an idea came to mind. "What if there was?"

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Aurora turned in her seat to face her friend. "Why don't I open up my own day care, right here in my home? It would solve everything!"

"It's a good idea, but it's not as easy as that!" Snow said with a smile, trying to explain the process to her. Aurora didn't listen to Snow's advice about business licences. She had bulletin board designs, colour swatches, name tags, and weekly themes on her mind. The playdate ended shortly after.

That night, Phillip came home from his construction job to find his living room littered with poster board and sticky notes with no supper in the oven. His wife's hair was atop her head in a messy bun and her pale hands were marred with ink marks.

"Aurora?"

The young mother raised her head with a gasp. "Phillip! You're home already." She glanced at the clock and gasped louder. "It can't be that late! Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I got carried away." She got up and grabbed their son from his playpen. Little Phillip had fallen asleep watching Barney with one of his blocks in his hand.

Phillip stepped around a board with a list of prices on it. "What exactly is all this?"

She smiled. "I came up with a solution to all our troubles. I'm going to open a day care in our home!"

Phillip stared blankly at his wife. "And when did you decide this?"

"Today, of course," she said with a giggle. "I'll tell you all about it while I make supper. How does pasta sound?"

It took all evening to convince Phillip the day care was a good idea, and he only agreed because he had to get up early the next morning to continue making houses for the Camelot residents. In the end, it was decided they would only accept four children to start. Aurora was just happy he was open to the idea.

The only challenge Aurora had yet to take care of was getting the day care approved by the town, which meant facing Regina, mayor of Storybrooke.

Aurora had only seen Regina in passing a handful of times since her arrival in Storybrooke. Her memory of Snow's relationship with the woman and the stories of the infamous Evil Queen terrified Aurora. But she decided the only way to get what she wanted was worth facing Regina.

The next day, Aurora put on her nicest suit and borrowed a briefcase from Emma for her day care documents. Snow offered to babysit Phillip Jr. for the morning, leaving Aurora no excuse. She took a deep breath and left her house.

She almost lost her nerve when she spoke with the mayor's office administrator, Tinkerbell. The blonde rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Be careful. She's on a bit of a tear today."

Regina sat hunched over in her chair, surrounded by paperwork. As Aurora's heels clicked on the marble floor, she wished she wore flats.

"Madam Mayor, do you have a moment?"

Regina ran a hand through her hair. She sighed. "Not really, but make it quick and I may humour you."

Aurora folded her hands in front of her. "I am interested in starting a daycare centre in my home and I would like the town council to consider and approve my proposal."

"We already have a daycare centre. What makes you think we need two?"

Aurora swallowed. "For one thing, people enjoy choice. While Mother Superior is a fine woman, I believe she lacks a mother's care. I'm sure you understand what I mean. I believe many mothers would like their children to learn etiquette and other skills from our old home in the Enchanted Forest." She took a step closer to the mayor, who now looked up from her work.

"I know you are experiencing challenges at home, but I think everyone, especially you, could benefit from a new place where the children would be well looked after."

Regina stayed silent. Aurora waited. The mayor leaned back in her chair.

"I need to see your documents by Friday. Our next town council meeting is on Monday. I will let you know if the council has approved of your business." Regina leaned forward again and got back to work.

Aurora couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you, Madam Mayor! You won't regret this." She left the stack of papers in a blue folder on Regina's table.

The following Tuesday, Aurora received a business licence in the mail. Attached was a little note, requesting one spot be saved for a Miss Charlotte Hood. Aurora beamed. _Only three more spots to fill._


	9. Lock

**Lock - Anna and Elsa**

Anna skipped down the hall towards her sister's chamber. She had barely seen Elsa since the Princess of Elonwa arrived a few days prior. At least the ball was tonight. Anna couldn't wait to show off her new dance steps she taught herself in Kristoff's cottage.

Princess Anna slid to a halt outside Elsa's door. The afternoon light warmed her back. She knocked three times.

"Elsa?"

No response. She tried the handle. To her surprise, it was locked.

Anna smirked. "I know you're in there."

Still nothing. Now she was getting worried. "Elsa!"

The princess heard muffled voices and footsteps. Something heavy fell to the floor. Someone laughed. It wasn't Elsa's laugh.

Princess Melany, her dark skin glowing and black hair knotted in a bun, smiled at Anna. "Good morning, Your Highness!" She looked behind her. "Thank you for your help, Queen Elsa. We will have to do this again sometime."

Melany curtseyed to Anna then left, the laces to her gown suspiciously loose in the back.

Anna's jaw came unhinged. Elsa appeared at the door, still tying her pink robe.

"It isn't polite to stare, you know," Elsa said with a smirk.

Anna clamped her mouth shut. She spun towards her sister, her eyes still wide. "What was Melany doing here?"

Elsa blushed. "She wanted some help learning the history of Arendelle. I offered to assist her. We got caught up in stories and lost track of time."

Anna raised an eyebrow. There _had_ to be more to the story than that.

"What?" Elsa said, exasperated.

Anna noticed the purplish bruise beginning to form on Elsa's neck. She smirked. "Stories, huh?"

Elsa's blush spread down her neck. "Yes. Stories."

"Must be some interesting stories to get a bruise on your neck." Anna reached to touch it, but Elsa swatted her hand away. Elsa grabbed Anna by the arm and dragged her into her room, locking the door behind her.

Anna stumbled in and surveyed the chamber. As queen, Elsa inherited their parents' exceedingly large quarters. She kept an office, bathing room, walk-in closet, public meeting room, and private sleeping area impeccably clean. However, Anna noticed a heavy, down quilt by the fireplace in her bedroom.

"Do you always do your studying by the fire?" Anna teased.

Elsa flexed her fingers as she began to pace. "Anna, enough! I'm not in the mood. What are you doing here, anyway? The ball isn't until tonight."

Anna undid her braids and sat in her chair (it as blue with a sunflower pillow), reworking the strawberry waves.

"Kristoff left to fetch ice for the party, so I thought I would come see you. I can see I interrupted something." She met Elsa's stare. "What, exactly?"

Elsa bit her lip. One of the windows became covered in frost. "Nothing. I told you it was just stories."

"Elsa, you can tell me anything. We're sisters. No secrets!"

Elsa sighed. "No secrets." She ran a hand through her loose, white-blonde hair. "I like Melany, Anna."

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Well, so do I! She's hilarious and loves chocolate and-"

"No, I mean I _like_ her. I . . . like women. I have since I was a child." Elsa lowered her gaze. "You are the first person I have told."

Anna stared at Elsa. The younger sister got up from the chair and walked over to Elsa. The windows were still frosty as Elsa stared at them, biting her thumb. Anna turned Elsa around and hugged her tight. After a moment, Elsa returned the embrace, letting out a sigh.

"I think Melany will make a great sister-in-law," Anna said quietly with a smile.

Elsa laughed as she pulled back. "Hold on, I never said we were getting married!"

"Why not? You like her and she likes you."

Elsa sighed. "I wish it were that simple."

"Why isn't it?"

Elsa smiled sadly. "I'll explain another time. We should start preparing for the ball. Do you want to get ready here, or head home?"

Anna shook her head. "I'll stay. Kristoff and I were planning to spend the night anyway! I love your closet. I have been trying to convince Kristoff I need something like this, but he says Sven needs a new barn more, which is true, but . . ."

Anna regaled her life outside the castle for the next two hours. She kept Elsa laughing with her impersonations and daily mishaps. The frost had soon left the windows.

It really was a pleasant thing, this married life. Anna hadn't known what to expect when she and Kristoff left the castle for a cottage a mile away from Arendelle. She soon learned how to chop firewood, cook hearty meals, and patch up various articles of clothing. With almost a year of marriage under her belt, Anna felt confident for the years ahead. If she could survive a household that included reindeer, a snowman, an ice harvester, and rock trolls, she could handle anything – maybe even a baby. But she kept that thought to herself. Kristoff needed to be eased into these life-changing topics. A healthy dose of carrot stew might bring him around.

Anna gave her head a little shake and focused on Elsa. She hoped Elsa would know the happiness Anna felt when it came to her marriage.

The queen wore a dark blue gown with a flowing train and silver sparkles woven in. The low neckline was accented with a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Anna came up beside her sister and looped her arm through Elsa's. Anna's emerald green dress paired nicely with Elsa's outfit.

"Melany isn't going to know what hit her," Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "You think so?"

"Of course! You'll have a matching bruise after tonight."

Elsa gasped and dashed towards her pots of face creams. "Did I miss a spot?"

Anna laughed. "No one will be able to tell." She came up beside Elsa. "You should see the ones Kristoff leaves me."

Elsa made a gagging noise. "No thank you!"

The sisters laughed until Anna's stomach grumbled. "Chocolate break?"

Elsa nodded. "Chocolate break."


	10. Paper Cuts

_**Paper cut *Emma Swan and Killian Jones***_

The paper cuts on Emma's hands stung.

Photographs of Camelot residents hung on a large, rolling cork board. Storybrooke's sheriff sat in her spinning chair facing the board, her feet propped up on her desk.

Regina sighed. "You would think one of them would talk."

Emma nodded, not glancing at her friend who stood near the window.

"At least we know who the players are," Emma replied.

The sheriff and her deputy (David) had spent the last week gathering photographs of King Arthur's favourites. His Knights of the Round Table were in most of the shots, but there were a few other key players, like Sir Morgan.

Regina's black heels clicked on the white tile as she paced. "Why didn't he take her with him?" she muttered.

Emma stared at the picture of Queen Guinevere. She wore modern clothes – a pencil skirt and matching navy blue jacket – and her hair was in a braided bun. She reminded Emma of Regina when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke.

"She either doesn't know anything, or he knows she won't tell us," Emma said with a sigh.

This witch hunt was starting to get to Emma. While she and her family were in the Underworld, Arthur attempted to overtake Storybrooke and created a "new Camelot." Thanks to the dwarfs' knack for rallying the masses, the attack was thwarted. For now.

Upon their return, Emma and Regina devoted a great deal of time to welcoming Camelot's people. For the most part, it had gone well. A few weeks ago, Emma and the town council members, which included Regina and her parents, went to Camelot's camp and spoke to those present. Arthur, the coward, had already gone into hiding.

It was a cold, overcast day, sending a chill through Emma. She spoke first.

"I am not here to arrest any of you," she began, letting the wind carry her voice to the far reaches of the field. "I know it's not easy adjusting to this new world. It was my curse that brought you here and that's why I'm here now. I want to apologize for the pain I have caused you."

A handful of people cursed her, but Emma ignored them.

"I brought you here when I was the Dark One, but that is not who I am now. Storybrooke is a good, safe place and I want you all to experience it as that. I know Storybrooke is not your home, but until we can find a way to get you back to Camelot, the town and I would like to give you a gift."

Regina came forward and told the residents about the new houses being built, classes to teach them how to use the modern equipment, and larger classrooms for their children to attend school. Snow White introduced herself as one of the teachers and said she was eager to begin working with their children.

Overall, it was a success. Over fifty percent of the residents moved into new home and were adjusting well. However, there were holdouts. Those were the ones on Emma's board.

Raindrops pelted the windows. The street lights flickered on. Emma glanced at her watch. She told Killian to prepare supper for Henry. She would pick up Granny's on the way home and be there in time for family movie night. Tonight was Henry's pick. Trying to educate Killian on the wonders of cinematography was wonderfully hilarious. Knowing Henry, he would have an epic science fiction adventure ready for when Emma got home.

"I'm bringing Guen in tomorrow," Emma said. "If Arthur's boys are watching, they will tell him. If we keep her close, it might force his hand."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we keep searching until we find him. He can't get far. If he has left Storybrooke, he won't have an easy time getting back in."

Regina rubbed her forehead. "I hate this waiting game. We should have found him by now."

"We will find him, Regina. We have to."

Regina smiled sadly. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could go one week without a monster or some sort of disaster?"

Emma smirked. "Tell me about it." She grabbed her leather jacket and shrugged it on. "You didn't have to come over, you know. I'm sure Robin misses you."

Regina snorted. "The last place I want to be is home." She ran a hand through her hair. "Charlotte is not an easy baby."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

Regina licked her lips. "Honestly? No. I'm tired, emotionally drained, and constantly angry. All Robin and I do is fight. I'm sick of it."

Emma went over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to come over? Killian won't mind. Henry would love to spend some time with you."

Regina sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Thank you, but no. I can't leave Robin alone all night." She grabbed her purse.

Emma nodded. "The offer doesn't have an expiration date. You can stop by anytime. To be honest, I kind of miss living with my parents. My house is too quiet," she teased.

Regina smirked. "Don't tell them that, or you'll never get them out of your house."

The women left the office, locking the door behind them. Emma jogged over to her yellow bug as Regina shielded her hair with her bag. She made it safely to her car, giving Emma a wave. The sheriff returned the wave and smiled as she watched Regina drive off. Emma let her bug warm up for a minute before heading to Granny's.

When she got home, she made sure to prepare the guest bedroom. Just in care.


	11. Sunset

_**Sunset *Belle and Rumpelstiltskin***_

Belle still couldn't find the dagger. She kept up her search until the morning sickness began to take its toll.

Rumple said he knew she was pregnant was in the Underworld. She put on a brave face for him, but she was terrified.

Belle stepped into her husband's deserted shop and locked the door. Her black flats swished over the dusty hardwood floor. She would sweep later. Or better yet, hire a maid. It wouldn't be long before physical labour became challenging.

Three months. How had it already been three months? As the sun began to set, it cast her shadow on the floor. Belle could make out her bump. She wrapped the baggy sweater around her body.

It was amazing how easily people could be deceived. Her lack of caffeine? Affecting her sleep. No wine? She was trying to cut back. Nausea? She couldn't seem to shack a flu bug. All these excuses had worked on multiple people many times. Belle wondered who she would tell first.

Maurice was out of the question. Belle hadn't spoken to him in almost a year, if not longer. A part of her yearned to tell him of his grandchild, but Belle refused to go to his home and explain her situation. He would only say, "I told you so."

"I told you he would use you."

"I told you he would lie."

"I told you not to go with him."

Yes, he told her all these things and more. But Belle thought she could change Rumpelstiltskin. Something inside her – something very tiny and dim – still believed she could. And she would hold on to that hope until she found the dagger.

It was the first time in two weeks she had the energy to get up and search for the dagger. Rumple thought she was still at home preparing supper. He had been out all day running errands.

The librarian glanced over her shoulder. With a simple tracking spell, Rumpelstiltskin would find her easily. She had to be quick.

Belle overturned every box, dug through every drawer, and scanned every shelf. Nothing. Belle tied her hair back in a messy ponytail and headed for the painting behind the counter.

Surely, the Dark One had a better hiding spot than that.

Belle lifted the painting and put in the combination. The door opened.

The Dark One's dagger stared at her, glittering in the fading light.

Rumpelstiltskin needed a new hiding place.

Belle just stared at the item, breathing deeply. That last shred of hope she had kept tucked away in her heart faded completely. Her body felt cold and her mouth was dry.

 _How could I have been so blind?_

That was a good question, but the better one was – now what?

Mrs. Gold glanced at her wedding ring. It burned her skin. She snatched at it and ripped it off her finger, stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans.

Belle pressed a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. Did she pretend she never found the dagger? Did she confront him? Did she leave him and keep the baby? Belle felt tears prick her eyes. She wished Killian was not right about her husband.

Belle grabbed the dagger and went to the center of the room. Her hand shook. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Dark One," her voice cracked. "I summon thee."

Rumpelstiltskin appeared with wide eyes and parted lips. In his hands, he held a vase with fresh roses in them. They were for her. Another tear trailed down her cheek.

"How could you?" she whispered.

The vase dropped and shattered on the ground.


	12. Award

_**Award *Henry Mills and Violet***_

Henry fell a little bit in love with Violet when he saw her ride her horse.

She seemed to fly whenever she vaulted over a fence or rounded a barrel. Henry, no matter how much he practiced, would never achieve Violet's grace.

It amazed him how well she could predict her horse's behaviour. She told Henry it took her years to connect this well. Henry didn't know if he could ever commit that much time to anything. Yet as he watched Violet practice her jumping, his heart fluttered. Perhaps he could.

Regina and Emma disapproved of Henry's visits to Violet's farm. According to them, Sir Morgan was part of Arthur's supporters. Morgan could easily kidnap Henry and pass him along to Arthur as ransom. Henry had no doubt the man could, but that was why the teenagers kept their meetings a secret from Sir Morgan.

Keeping secrets had become easier for Henry over the past month. In addition to their after-school rising lessons, Violet sent him notes with the dates of riding competitions on them. That was their second favourite place to meet.

Near Storybrooke, there were competitions almost every weekend. Sometimes only a handful of people attended, but it was still worth the risk.

Henry would wear a hoodie and glasses, obscuring his looks as much as possible. He would sit far back in the stands, but close enough so he could make out Violet. He filmed her jumps if it was a more intimate gathering. She kept the files on a flash drive and would watch her form for hours. Henry thought it was a little silly, but Violet insisted it would help her get better.

The best part of the competitions was Henry got to hold her hand. When the crowd swallowed them up, her hand would brush his and his fingers would curl around hers. If it was before her ride, she would have an ear bud in and listen to her favourite song – it changed weekly – to prepare for the ride. After the competition, Violet often wouldn't let Henry get a word in. Her energy and adrenaline would consume them and all Henry could do was listen and try not to fall more in love with her.

He knew they would get caught. Emma and Regina were smart and overprotective. Henry would be tracked and he would most definitely be grounded, if not worse. Lessons and secret meetings would end as quickly as they began. But for now, Henry held Violet's hand a little tighter each time.

It was Henry's week with Regina. She and Robin had been arguing since 7:34 a.m. Henry left a note on the kitchen island and snuck out the front door without Roland looking up from his cartoons.

He got to Violet's place by 8:01 and they were riding to the weekend's event by 8:15 – without Sir Morgan's knowledge.

This weekend's particular gathering was closer to the border than the others and didn't start until lunchtime. Henry was grateful they could take their time.

Violet, her long, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, ducked to avoid a branch.

"They were arguing again?" she asked.

Henry nodded. "It's been like this all week. They fight all the time."

"It must be hard to listen to."

"Yeah. I wish they would stop. I don't even think they know what they're fighting about anymore." He glanced at Violet. "Did your parents ever fight like that?"

Violet's brow furrowed. "I can't recall. I was so young when Mother died. I'm sure they did. All adults do."

They rode in silence for a few more minutes. Violet stared ahead at the winding pathway.

"It must be nice having a mother. I wish I remember what that is like," she said quietly.

Henry saw the sadness in her eyes. He wished he could help her.

"It is nice. Maybe . . . my mom could be your mom. I mean, if you need someone to talk to. Or something," he stammered, his face growing hot.

Violet giggled. "That's sweet of you, Henry, but I don't think they like me."

"They do! They're just worried because they think your dad is plotting with Arthur. They just want to keep me safe."

Violet nodded, avoiding Henry's gaze.

"He's not, is he?"

"I don't know," Violet said quietly. "If he is, he doesn't say anything around me."

"What _does_ he say?"

Violet smiled a little. "He talks about our old home in Camelot. He's planning all the changes we'll make once we get there, like a case to hold all my riding awards."

Henry didn't often mention the fact that Violet would likely leave once a portal was opened to Camelot. The idea tied his stomach into knots. He hoped she might change her mind or perhaps a portal would never be found, but those were selfish thoughts. Even Henry knew that.

"I would miss you, though," Violet said.

Henry looked at her and smiled as her grin lit up her face.

"I would miss you, too."

Violet looked ahead and pointed to a cluster of trees about a half a mile away.

"Race you to those trees," she said.

He grinned. "Winner buys the cotton candy."

"Deal." Violet took off, leaving Henry with less change in his pocket but a lightness in his step.


	13. Twilight

_**Twilight *Mulan and Ruby***_

Ruby flopped on the ground and rolled onto her back.

"You said there was an inn nearby," she grumbled.

Mulan smirked as she towered over her friend. "I did, and it is. You're getting lazy," she teased.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Is wanting to sleep in a bed asking for too much?"

"Yes," Mulan replied with a chuckle. She extended her hand to the werewolf. "Come on. It's less than a mile away."

Ruby groaned, but took Mulan's hand.

This expedition to find a pack was taking longer than Mulan originally thought. She didn't mind being on the road for so long, but money was becoming an issue. The last time they ran out of coins, the ladies had to pick up odd jobs for a few days before they could move on. Mulan made a good impression at the blacksmith's and Ruby's skills as a waitress were put to good use.

Mulan had never met anyone like Red. She was . . . special. Not because she turned into a wolf. It was something Mulan couldn't quite put her finger on. Ruby just, well, she made Mulan's heart lighter. Her smile was like starlight, drawing the warrior in. Ruby captivated everyone's attention. It was entertaining to see her pour drinks and flirt with customers a week ago. Entertaining, and heartbreaking.

Mulan shook her head. She should have learned her lesson with Aurora. Thinking about her first love made Mulan swallow thickly. She would never forgive herself for not telling Aurora how she really felt. A part of her wondered if she would ever see her old friend again.

The travelers reached the inn at twilight. Mulan used part of her earnings to get a room for the night. Ruby offered to purchase the meals. Thanks to her generous customers, she could afford it.

"Only got one bed," the grizzly innkeeper said as he handed over the key. "Be out of here after breakfast." He grabbed his broom and walked around the desk to the kitchen.

Mulan and Ruby tossed their bags near the single chair. Mulan opened the small window across from the door. Ruby unbound her hair from its braid.

"You can have the bed tonight," Mulan said, still facing the window.

Ruby snorted. "Nonsense! It can fit two."

"No, really, it's fine. I don't mind taking the floor."

Ruby crossed the room in a few steps and placed her hand on Mulan's shoulder. Mulan turned to face her.

"Come on, Mulan. I'm not changing tonight. You'll be fine," Red said with a reassuring smile.

Mulan opened her mouth to protest but sighed. "Fine."

Ruby beamed. "Great. I'll go get the food."

Once she was gone, Mulan's shoulders sagged. She unclipped her red cloak and hung it on the chair. Mulan carefully pulled off her armor until she was in her loose, cream top and black trousers. She pulled off her boots then grabbed her brush. She couldn't remember the last time she gave it a good brush.

Ruby nudged the door open with her hip as she balanced the tray on her head. Her hands held two cups of watered-down wine.

When Mulan saw her, she chuckled. "You're going to drop that."

"No, I won't!" Ruby said, sticking her tongue out. "Get your drink."

Mulan slid off the mattress and took both cups. The two sat by the window on the hardwood floor, letting the night breeze cool their warm skin.

"He may be grouchy, but this guy can cook," Ruby said between mouthfuls of duck.

Mulan agreed. "I'm just glad we have somewhere dry to sleep. It's going to rain tonight."

Ruby's nose crinkled. "I hate sleeping in the rain."

"I can't say it's one of my great pleasures, either." She ripped the last of the duck off the bone. "Phillip and I used to ride all day in the rain."

Ruby shoved the empty plates aside. Mulan went back to the bed and sat cross-legged as she continued to brush her hair. Ruby went to her bags and began to undress for bed. Mulan kept her gaze on the sheets as Ruby loosened her corset.

Not long after, a second pair of hands worked on Mulan's hair. She tensed until she realized it was Ruby. She handed over the brush.

"I love your hair," Ruby raved. She started piling it atop Mulan's head.

"Leave it loose. It's been up all day."

"But if you put it up, you'll have waves tomorrow!"

"So?"

Ruby clucked her tongue. "How do you think I keep my hair so stylish? Just trust me."

Mulan playfully rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Once the hair situation was taken care of, the ladies blew out the one candle and crawled under the thick quilt. It hung around their hips, letting the breeze cool them down.

Mulan faced Ruby, staring at her as she shared one of her famous stories of Storybrooke. Apparently, her granny made her the current, blood red nightgown that she wore.

"Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever meet Aurora when you lived in Storybrooke?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Mulan lowered her gaze. "I was just curious. You mentioned her once." She rolled over to face the window, shutting her eyes.

"What happened between you two?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Nothing," Mulan said as her shoulders tensed. "Goodnight."

The room was silent. Ruby sighed. "She came over during one of the curses. She has a son. Phillip Junior. When I saw her at the diner, she was happy."

Mulan felt her heart take a deep breath. "Good. I'm glad."

"Are you okay?"

Mulan nodded, a tear running down her cheek. "Perfectly. Goodnight, Ruby." She swallowed before her voice could crack.

"Goodnight."

Sometime in the night, Mulan must have rolled over in her sleep. When she awoke, her hand was covered by Ruby's. Mulan didn't move. She shut her eyes quickly. It had to be a dream. She peeked. _Not a dream._ Mulan shut her eyes again and took a deep breath. She could use a little more sleep.


	14. Dawn

_**Dawn *Snow and David***_

They say jogging is good for the heart, but David did it for his mind.

Snow, no matter how many times David asked, would never join him. She claimed running after their son and teaching physical education in school was enough.

David didn't blame her, but it he did crave a consistent jogging buddy.

Occasionally, Emma would join him, depending on the late night the day before. As much as David would like the bad guys to take a nap, his prayers were rarely answered.

Whenever they did go for a run, David always ended up thinking about Hook's proposal. Jogging with your stomach in knots was not comfortable.

It was Saturday – almost five weeks since Hook asked for permission to marry David's daughter. He got out of bed, kissing Snow's forehead, and pulled on his jogging sweater. Neal barely stirred in his crib as David shut the front door behind him.

Fridays were date night for Emma and Killian. David jogged past his meeting place with Emma near the pier. He doubted she would be there.

David almost missed Hook. He rarely saw the pirate without his leather jacket. As dawn started to break, Killian, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, waved to David.

"Mind if I join you?"

David hesitated. Panting, he weighed his options. Finally, he gave a curt nod.

"Try to keep up."

Despite his years of alcohol abuse, Killian kept pace with David. It was a welcome surprise. Prince Charming lengthened his strides and rounded the bend along the forest path, his hood flying back. He heard Killian's brief laugh as he caught up to David.

Not long after, David skidded to a halt near a trickling brook. To keep from cramping, he paced slowly.

Killian stopped as well, but used a tree stump to stretch out his calf muscles.

"Where did you learn to run like that?" David asked.

"Well, when you're a pirate, people like to chase you – on land and sea. Frankly, I'm used to hopping over more barrels," he said with a chuckle.

David smirked. "You ever miss those days?"

"Running for my life?" Killian shook his head. "It's thrilling at first, but after a few years, you start to wonder if there will always be a price on your head, and what that means for your future."

"You must miss it a little, though."

Killian switched legs. "I miss the sea. And my ship. Those two were my first love."

David crossed his arms. "And now there's Emma."

Killian met his stare. "Yes, but I would hope you think I love your daughter more than my ship. Or is that why you have yet to give me an answer about the proposal?"

"Ah, so that's it. You came out here to get an answer from me. I shouldn't be surprised."

Killian took a few steps until he and David were three feet apart. "I came here because you're my friend, David. I love you like a brother, and I love your family – especially Emma and Henry. Why don't you believe that?"

"I do believe you," David admitted.

"Then what's the problem?"

David ran a hand through his hair. "I just got her back, Killian. You know how it feels to lose someone so close to you. You tell yourself you're giving her the best chance, but in your heart, you know you hurt her. You know you're why she has trust issues and why she has been hurt over and over again. You blame yourself, as you shoulder."

David stared at Killian. "I know you love her. I know she will be happy with you. But she's my daughter, Killian. I want to protect her from getting hurt."

Killian placed his hands on David's shoulders. "I would never hurt Emma, David. I swear it as a pirate captain and as the man who wishes to spend the rest of his life by your daughter's side."

David held Killian's gaze. "If Emma says yes, I support it."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

David smirked. "You know my daughter. She is an outspoken, vibrant woman who knows what she wants. If she wants to marry you, she will. I will support her decision."

Killian's gaze lowered. "Fair enough." He turned away from his friend.

David reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "That doesn't mean I doubt her love for you, or yours for her."

Killian smiled. "Thank you, David."

The jog back to town passed quickly. Killian was invited in for coffee, but after a text from Emma, he declined. Apparently, it was important.

David would have to probe Emma about that text at the office. At least he found a new jogging partner.


	15. Key

_**Key *Aurora and Phillip***_

The day had finally arrived. Aurora straightened her decorative scarf in the mirror.

It was time to open Aurora's daycare. She hadn't been this nervous since Zelena took over the Enchanted Forest.

Phillip came up behind her, their son in his arms, and kissed her cheek.

"You look stunning, darling."

Aurora smiled. "Thank you. You clean up nicely," she teased, patting his freshly-shaven cheek. She focused back on the mirror. "I hope people come."

"I'm sure they will. Your ads in the town newspaper were eye-catching."

Aurora nodded. She worked hard on those designs. With a final run of the lint roller, she was ready. Aurora straightened Phillip's tie, along with their son's, then headed for the door.

The front yard was packed. Aurora openly gawked at the townspeople. Cinderella and her family waved from the crowd. Aurora snapped out of it and waved back.

From her front porch, Aurora spotted the Charmings. Snow, David, and Neal were conversing with Regina and her family. Emma and Killian had come to show their support, but Belle stood between them. With no make-up, the librarian was whiter than snow. Her bump was well-hidden by a large coat. Emma had a protective hand on Belle's lower back and Aurora noticed the sheriff's eyes constantly scanning the crowd, as were Killian's.

Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be seen.

Aurora had heard the rumours, of course. Everyone had. Storybrooke was like every small town in that regard.

According to the gossip, Rumpelstiltskin had (yet again) deceived his wife, only this time, Belle was pregnant.

After an argument (Aurora wished she could have listened to _that_ conversation), Belle left. Some suspected for good, but most knew she would return to the Dark One. She always did.

Aurora wasn't sure what to believe. The only part she knew she could trust was that the Charmings had swooped in to protect Neal's godmother. Belle currently occupied Emma's guest suite. Snow visited daily. Killian made countless ice cream runs. The library remained closed.

Phillip closed the door and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I would say your ads worked," he said quietly.

Her husband's warm presence drew Aurora away from the sadness covering her friend. Aurora took Phillip's hand and squeezed it tight.

As they waited for the town clock to strike two, Aurora spotted Will Scarlet on the fringe of the crowd. He, too, couldn't take his eyes off Belle. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his wool jacket. His gaze flickered from anger to sadness. Aurora pitied him.

She, Phillip, Belle, and Will used to double date. Thinking back on those outings made Aurora smile. The one thing Aurora loved about Will was how much he made Belle smile. Aurora sighed. She wished Rumpelstiltskin never came back to Storybrooke.

Aurora continued to watch Will and, for just a moment, she thought she saw a hint of love in his eyes. It was likely just the afternoon glow, but perhaps it was possible to get back to the old days, given time.

The clock chimed. Voices quieted. Regina tightened her scarf. The crowd parted.

Aurora and her family met the mayor on the steps before the red ribbon.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Storybrooke's newest daycare center – Stepping Stones Child Care!"

The crowd cheered. Regina smiled as she took the scissors from Tinkerbell. Aurora couldn't stop smiling as Regina cut the ribbon. Photographers snapped pictures as more thunderous applause reached her ears.

Regina left the steps and Aurora faced the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming today. It's so encouraging to see your support. You are welcome to come inside and view the facilities. Granny's provided the food and there are refreshments in the kitchen."

A steady flow of people headed inside. Aurora lost track of the number of hands she shook.

Snow embraced Aurora tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," she said with a smile. David came up behind his wife with Neal and congratulated her.

"And what time can I expect to see Neal tomorrow?" Aurora asked as Neal grabbed her finger.

"Bright and early! He can't wait, right honey?" Snow kissed her son's cheek.

Emma, Killian, and Belle followed after Snow went inside. Before Belle could disappear indoors, Aurora asked to speak to her alone.

Emma tensed and Killian's jaw tightened.

"I will be fine," Belle reassured the couple.

Emma nodded. "If you need anything, we'll be inside."

Once alone, Belle apologized. "They mean well, but sometimes they are a little overwhelming."

"I've dealt with worse," Aurora teased. "How are you doing?"

Belle shrugged. "Better, I suppose. This is my first day out of bed and in proper clothes."

Aurora squeezed Belle's hand. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Despite their overprotectiveness, Emma and Killian are taking good care of me."

Aurora dug into the pocket of her jacket and slipped a key into Belle's hand. "In case you need an escape."

Belle smiled sadly then hugged her friend. "Thank you," she whispered.

The two women went inside shortly after. She would have to stop by and visit Belle soon.


	16. Concert

_**Concert *Merida***_

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Emma asked for the fourth time.

Merida scowled. "Would you quit asking? Belle and I will be safe." She patted her sword. "I can take care of myself."

The blonde nodded as she ran a hand through her wavy hair before pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Killian and I will be back from the concert at the bar by midnight. If you need anything-"

"I have your numbers. And Regina's. And Henry's. Just go or you'll be late."

Emma nodded. Killian was already waiting in the yellow bug. "Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to us."

Merida folded her arms. "I'm not doing this for you." She glanced up the staircase. "She's my friend. I'll keep the Dark One away from her."

"Well, thanks all the same. We'll see you later." Emma walked to the bottom of the staircase and titled her head up. "Bye, Belle! Have a good time with Merida."

Once she was gone, Merida sighed. _Thank God_. Being around Swan still made the Scottish girl uncomfortable.

Merida checked the lock then headed for the stairs, her sword swinging at her side. Despite the protection spell on the house, it didn't hurt to be too careful.

Being inside Emma's house made Merida's skin crawl. She wished she hadn't said yes when asked to keep Belle company. She wasn't even sure why she did. Merida didn't owe the Charming clan anything, least of all Emma.

But as she climbed the stairs, she concluded she did owe Belle. The librarian had been nothing but kind to Merida. Now it was Merida's turn to repay the favour as she struggled.

The guest suite was of modest size. With walls the colour of cream and baby blue curtains, it reminded Merida of a baby room. Inside, Belle laid on her queen-size bed, covers over her feet as the open window invited in a soft breeze. Emma said no open windows, but Merida knew from experience how terrifying it was to be confined. A little air wouldn't harm her.

Merida closed the door. "They're finally gone."

Belle grinned. "I thought they would never leave." She adjusted her body pillow that rested along her back. "I assume I'm not allowed to have any fun tonight?"

Merida smirked. "Well, it wasn't said outright, but I got the feeling you're supposed to rest." She came over to the bed, kicking off her boots before lying down beside Belle. "How are you doing?"

Belle huffed. "I am sick of answering that question." She turned the page. "I am taking my vitamins, I am doing yoga in the mornings, and I drink lots of water."

Merida blushed. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Belle slammed her book shut. "How can I be okay when my husband has betrayed be and I am having his baby?" She exclaimed. Belle pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes and took deep, shaky breathes.

The two didn't speak for a while. Merida moved the pillow and moved closer to her friend, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

When Belle's shaking stopped, she grabbed one of her small, decorative pillows and held it to her chest.

"Do you know what is even more ridiculous than this?" Belle glanced at Merida. "I still love him. I hate him, but I love him."

Merida bit her lip. She wished she could help her friend. She sat up. "Do you want to make a pizza?"

Belle raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm hungry, and you must be, too." She slid off the bed and fetched Belle's robe. "You need to get out of this bed and have a little fun."

Two hours later, Emma's pristine kitchen was covered in flour and pizza sauce. Merida sat on the counter, laughing as Belle shared a humorous story about her mother. By the end of it, Belle was laughing, too.

"I'm glad you could come tonight. This is the most fun I've had in weeks."

Merida smiled as she finished her slice. "Anything to help. I may not have magic like your other friends, but I can still be useful."

Belle shook her head. "Magic hasn't exactly solved all my problems."

Before sadness could creep in, Merida flicked flour at Belle. "Who was that handsome lad I saw eyeing you at Aurora's last week?"

Belle's brow furrowed. "You mean Will?" She shook her head. "Just an old friend."

Merida smirked. "If I had a friend looking at me like that, I would be a wee bit worried."

Belle blushed. "We dated a while ago. When my husband didn't live in Storybrooke."

Merida rested her arms on her knees as she leaned forward. "Do you still fancy him?"

Belle's avoided Merida's stare, reading for another slice of pepperoni pizza. "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I'm still married and I'm carrying the Dark One's child. I'm not exactly in the right state of mind."

Merida nodded. "I still think he's cute. I like his accent."

Belle smiled faintly. "He was good to me. He brought me a rose on our first date – supper under the stars, just in the woods on a picnic blanket." She sighed. "He is a good man."

Hearing Belle speak of this Will fellow made Merida think of Ian Macintosh. _I wonder if he misses me. If he's looking for me._ She shook her head as Belle stifled a yawn. Merida slid off the counter.

"Why don't you head to bed? I'll clean this up."

Belle nodded. Before leaving, she hugged Merida.

"Thank you, Merida. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend."

Merida couldn't stop smiling as she cleaned the flour off the counter.


	17. ToothTeeth

_**Tooth/Teeth *Regina and Robin***_

Robin cringed as Regina pressed the cold cloth to his cheek.

"I can't believe you got into a fight," she muttered.

Robin sighed. "I told you, I was breaking it up. Will doesn't have great aim when he's drunk."

"He shouldn't have been aiming for Gold in the first place."

Robin couldn't argue there. He closed his eyes.

He was exhausted. He never should have accepted the Merry Men's offer for an outing to the Rabbit Hole. Yet the longer he thought on it, he knew he was due for a break. Charlotte had very quickly become Robin's whole world, and while he loved his daughter, he couldn't keep it up.

This was the closest he and Regina had been in months. She had taken to sleeping in the basement suite. She claimed she could think better down there, but Robin knew it was just another way to avoid their problems. And there were many.

Robin opened his eyes and stared at the woman he loved. Regina's hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose. When he stumbled inside, tipsy and sprinkled in blood, he had interrupted her mid-chapter in her latest history book.

He missed sitting beside her while she read. Robin liked books, but he much preferred an outdoor activity. Falling asleep to the sound of Regina's page-turning was still his favourite sound, though.

Everything about her was his favourite. Music, movies, games, cars – he was head over heels for the mayor. How had he lost sight of that?

The baby monitor crackled. Robin's shoulders sagged. Charlotte, through no fault of her own, had caused this rift, making Robin's heart clench.

He directed this gaze to Regina once more as she ran the cloth over the bridge of his bruised nose.

"I miss you," he said softly.

Regina paused. Her lips parted, but she said nothing. She tried to avoid his stares, but he kept looking. She went to the bathroom door and checked the lock. Henry and Roland were still asleep down the hall.

When she came back, she dipped the cloth back in the sink, running it under more water. She brushed his hand while he leaned against the sink. He took her hand gently in his.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" he asked.

Regina finally met his gaze, hurt in her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't want it to be."

"Neither do I." He shook his head, running her thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm tired of fighting."

She scoffed. "It isn't as though I enjoy it either. Henry is bothered by it."

"Roland, too. He asks why we are angry, and I honestly don't know what to tell him."

Regina's brow furrowed. "I don't know, either. I'm just . . . angry. All the time."

"At me?"

Regna shook her head. "At . . . everything. Zelena. Gold. You. Me." She lowered her gaze. "Especially me."

Robin gave her hand a squeeze, gently pulling her closer. "I don't want this to be our breaking point, Regina. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I want to fix this."

Regina pressed her lips together as she took another step closer. "Where do we start?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, really. I've been punched in the face and Killian poured me one too many rum and cokes. I probably shouldn't be making any decisions," he said with a smirk.

Regina shook her head, hiding her smile.

"Perhaps we can figure that out tomorrow, once you've had some rest," she suggested.

"Come to bed with me," he said. "I hate that you stay down there all the time."

Regina stared at him for a long minute. She sighed. "Okay."

Robin grinned.

"But just to sleep," she clarified.

"Trust me, even if I wasn't drunk, I wouldn't. We have things to work through first."

Regina chuckled. "At least that punch didn't knock you completely senseless."

"Not completely, no," he replied, laughing near the end. He pulled her close for a hug and, for the first time in weeks, she didn't pull away.

They stood in their bathroom for some time until the alcohol began to wear off and Robin's head began to spin. He managed to make it to the bedroom without collapsing. Regina helped him find a clean shirt to wear to bed. His jeans – stained with rum and blood – were left on the carpet.

Robin curled up behind Regina once the lights were off and the covers were over them. He could barely keep his eyes open as Regina fit into the curve of his arms.

"So, who do we have to bail out of jail tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"Little John, Will Scarlet, and possibly Killian. Gold is on his own as far as I'm concerned."

"Emma got Gold in a cell?"

"For now. He's probably freed himself already," Robin muttered.

"Who got the worst of it?"

Robin stifled a yawn. "Gold lost a tooth."

Regina shook her head. She tilted her head back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Robin buried his head against the nape of her neck, inhaling what remained of the perfume.

"Me too. Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Robin."


End file.
